A Rose for You
by lilyvandersteen
Summary: Rachel and Kurt go to theatre camp together. Kurt ends up working backstage, but still manages to catch the eye of an admirer...
1. Chapter 1: An Admirer

**Author's Note:** **This is a short oneshot dedicated to lostinfictionalworlds for her birthday. Enjoy!**

 _Prompt: someone left me a rose backstage after opening night and I have no clue who it is because I'm not even an actor? I'm just on set…AU_

 ** _Chapter 1: An Admirer_**

"Kurt, the backdrop is coming loose again. Where's the staple gun?"

Kurt couldn't answer because his mouth was full of pins, but he reached behind him for the staple gun and handed it to Sam, who thanked him and sprinted to the backdrop to secure it before it could fall on the actors.

Kurt went back to hemming the lead actor's pants and then taking in the waist of his jacket.

"All done," he said at last. "You can take off your costume, but be careful, there are pins everywhere!"

The guy shrugged off the jacket and hung it over the back of Kurt's chair, and then gingerly wriggled out of the pants, folding them and handing them to Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt said. "I'll make the adjustments tonight, and then the costume should be perfect. Make sure you're here on time tomorrow, though, so that I will have time for last-minute changes if necessary."

The guy, who was by now putting his regular clothes on again, wiggling his tush invitingly in Kurt's direction, turned around and nodded. "I will, I promise. Thank you, Kurt."

Mr Great Tush shot Kurt a dazzling smile before he left, and it took Kurt a full minute to shake off the effects it had on him and get back to work.

 _Right. Rachel._

"Rachel! Come and try on your dress!"

Rachel, who was schmoozing with Jesse, the director of the play, giggled at something Jesse had said and didn't budge.

"Rach! Any day now?"

Still no reaction.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, if you do not want to go on stage in your undies tomorrow, get here this instant and try on your costume!"

Kurt yelled this loud enough for everyone to hear, and the stage hands and actors all sniggered.

Rachel's head snapped up, her mouth a thin line. She whispered something to Jesse and then came towards Kurt.

"There was no need to yell like that!" she snapped.

"Oh, yes, there is. I've still got plenty to do before opening night, so I need you to hurry up and put this on! You can get your flirt on after."

Rachel huffed, but took off her blouse and skirt to slip into the dress, sweeping her hair out of the way so that Kurt could pull up the zipper.

"Hmm, I'll need to take in the bust area and the waist."

Kurt busied himself pinning the dress until it fit like a glove, and then helped Rachel out of it.

"Okay. Send me the ensemble actors, please."

Rachel huffed again. "What am I, your errand girl?"

"Yes. I don't have the time to go running after everyone who needs a costume. Bring them to me."

Rachel took a deep breath and then yelled, "Ensemble cast! Come fit your costumes!"

Kurt winced, but he guessed his ears ringing was a small price to pay for the rest of the cast hurrying towards him and eagerly trying on the clothes he handed to them.

Kurt went on pinning, and in two cases taking out the seams, for quite a while yet, and then sent everyone off while he stayed and headed to the sewing machine. The thing was ancient, and Kurt swore under his breath each time a needle broke, but he managed to get most of the work done before he started to yawn so jaw-breakingly that he knew he had to call it a day.

Sighing, he stood up and stretched to work the kinks out of his back. It was after midnight already. He should have adjusted the costumes way earlier, but he'd been kept busy prompting actors that kept forgetting their lines, painting backdrops, making props, fixing several spotlights that needed new light bulbs, and on one occasion even looking after the child of a cast member. The list of tasks he had to do was never-ending.

This was not what he'd hoped for when Rachel announced she'd signed the both of them up for theatre camp during summer. He'd been counting on getting a speaking part in the play. After all, he could act, he could sing and he could dance. And quite well, too, even if he said so himself.

But when Kurt had auditioned, Jesse had taken one look at him and frowned, and Kurt's stellar performance of " _I'm the Greatest Star_ " had only made the frown deepen. By the time Jesse had yelled "Next" without even acknowledging Kurt, it had been clear that an ensemble role was as much as Kurt could hope for.

When the cast list had gone up, it had proved to be even worse. Kurt was nowhere on it. He hadn't even gotten a small, non-speaking role. Rachel, of course, was lead.

Kurt had been furious, and had stalked to Jesse to ask his money back. "You can't call this theatre camp when I won't even get the chance to act! What am I supposed to do for two weeks, huh? Sit around and watch those lucky enough to make your list though they don't have half of my talent?"

Jesse had quirked an eyebrow at Kurt. "Didn't read the brochure, did you? If you're not cast, you're crew. You're going to be helping with the lighting, the sound, the costuming, the backdrops and anything else we need done. That's part of theatre just as much as acting is."

Kurt had shot Jesse a death glare. "Do I look like I signed up to do menial work?"

Jesse had just shrugged. "Somebody's got to do it. You'll learn fast enough. Sam will teach you. He was here last year, too. Sam!"

A tall blond Adonis had sauntered up to them. "Yep?"

"New blood for your crew," Jesse had told him.

"Oh, nice," Sam had grinned, and had clapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Come on back, I'll show you the ropes."

Kurt, blinded by Sam's pearly whites, had put up no more objections, and had let himself be led backstage. Now, a week and a half later, he could wield a staple gun like a pro, recite the whole play from memory and knew the lighting and sound plan forwards and backwards, timing the dramatic spotlights and sound effects to the very second. Well, it wasn't what he'd signed up for, but it might come in handy someday, right? And getting to spend ten days with a Nordic god who worked shirtless and kept climbing on ladders so that Kurt could admire his firm ass from up close, well, that was a definite perk of being a crew member.

Kurt smiled to himself, thinking of Sam. He was straight, of course, but he didn't seem to mind or notice Kurt ogling him, and he was friendly and funny.

 _I've had worse crushes…_

Ten minutes later, he slipped into the room he shared with three other guys from theatre camp. He always made sure to be the first to leave in the morning and the last to arrive at night. He had no idea if his roommates were homophobic, but he reckoned it was better to be safe than sorry. He was too tired to go shower or do his skin care routine, choosing instead to just flop onto his bed, pull the covers over him and drift off to sleep.

Though he'd gone to bed late, he woke up at seven, like clockwork, and went to take a shower. Just as he'd stepped back into his room with a towel around his waist and was bending over to pick out a change of clothes from his suitcase, he heard a groan from one of his roommates.

Kurt quickly looked around, but everyone still appeared to be sleeping. He hurried to get dressed, though, and made his way to the campus café for breakfast.

Just when he was paying for his mocha and blueberry muffin, he heard a cheery voice behind him. "Hey Kurt! Can I join you for breakfast?"

Kurt turned around and saw Mr Great Tush, again with a blinding smile, the likes of which ought to be forbidden so early in the morning. "Uhm, hi. Actually, I'm heading backstage, there's still plenty to do. Your costume's ready, though, so if you have a minute, pop in to see if it fits like it should now."

He didn't wait for Mr Great Tush to answer. He just grabbed his drink and his muffin and headed out.

"Okay, I will!" he heard behind him. It sounded less enthusiastic than before. No doubt, Mr Great Tush was in need of coffee too.

The day went by in a whirlwind of activity. Kurt adjusted the rest of the costumes, had everyone try them on again, and then did the lighting for the dress rehearsal, while Sam did the sound.

The dress rehearsal was a disaster. Everyone was so nervous that they kept forgetting their lines and needed to be prompted, and the singing sounded flat. Halfway through, an ensemble kid bumped into the tower with a balcony Kurt and Sam had constructed out of wood and painted cardboard, just when Rachel was at the top. The tower fell over, and Rachel shrieked and fell, too. Mr Great Tush tried to catch her, but was knocked off balance. Result: the tower was ruined, Rachel sprained her ankle, and Mr Great Tush hit his head and blacked out.

Kurt hurried to the dorm kitchen and grabbed two packs of ice cubes from the freezer and two towels. On his return, he handed one to each of the injured actors and then helped Sam reassemble the wooden tower as best they could, which took the rest of the afternoon.

Jesse had thrown out the ensemble kid, who had no lines anyway, and spent his time alternating between yelling at everyone, pacing the room and doting on Rachel, bringing her tea, a scarf, painkillers, bandages and ointment for her ankle and a vegan salad.

Rachel was in tears because her ankle hurt and she could not stand on it, and kept whining until Kurt told her to please stop.

"There's no need for you to stand, Rach. Every scene that has you standing can be done sitting. We have this sofa backstage that we could put on stage for you. And for the tower scenes, we'll just darken the stage before and after and Sam will help you up and then help you down again. And we'll make sure you can sit in the tower. Okay?"

As soon as the tower was up again, now with the addition of a bench for Rachel to sit on, they practised Sam lifting up Rachel and putting her into the tower, and then taking her out again. And if Kurt kind of salivated over Sam's muscles flexing, well, he was sure everyone was too preoccupied with saving the play to notice.

The last hour before opening night, Kurt checked everyone's costumes one last time and then did the main actors' hair and make-up. The ensemble had to fend for themselves, he just didn't have the time.

Five minutes before the play was to start, he slipped backstage, gave Sam a thumbs-up and got ready to do the lighting.

This time, everything went swimmingly, and nobody seemed to notice Sam helping Rachel in and out of the tower. The applause was enthusiastic and went on for a long time, prompting Rachel to stand up anyway and curtsey, only wincing a little as she did so.

As soon as the audience was gone, Kurt and Sam tidied up the auditorium, and then Kurt headed to the sewing machine to fix a tear in one of the costumes. He was surprised to find a flower next to the machine. A red-tipped yellow rose. It wasn't a prop. It was a real flower.

"Hey Rach! Is this yours?" Kurt yelled, but Rachel was already gone, probably taken to her dorm room by Jesse.

Kurt sighed and carefully put the flower on a spare chair before threading the needle of the sewing machine for his repairs. He'd get it back to Rachel later.

"It's for you, Kurt," a soft voice said, and Kurt jumped in fright. He turned towards the voice, and it proved to be Mr Great Tush.

"Don't sneak up me like that, for Pete's sake!" Kurt snapped.

"Sorry… I just wanted to say… The rose is for you. Not for Rachel."

Kurt gaped at Mr Great Tush, who blushed and lowered his eyes, and oh wow, how had Kurt never noticed what beautiful lashes the guy had?

"You… Why would you give me flowers?" Kurt said at last.

Mr Great Tush chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? I like you, Kurt. I've liked you from the moment I saw you. Only… You never seemed to see me. I thought maybe you resented me. 'Cause I got the lead. I saw your audition, Kurt, and you MOVED me. You were so right in calling out Jesse for not casting you. You ARE better than the rest of us combined. You deserve better than to work backstage."

Kurt looked at Mr Great Tush with wide eyes. "Uhm…"

"So I've been trying to get your attention, but you never even noticed me. That's why I thought this might be a nice gesture."

Mr Great Tush picked up the rose and held it out to Kurt, who hesitated, and then accepted it. A warm feeling spread in his chest, and he felt the corners of his lips tugging upwards.

"Thank you."

Mr Great Tush beamed, another of those smiles that left Kurt breathless. Why HAD Kurt never noticed him? He was stunning! He was also… speaking, so Kurt had better listen. "Would you… Would you go out with me sometime?"

Kurt huffed out a laugh. "Yeah. Yes. Sure. If you tell me your name first."

"Oh, you don't…? It's Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

Kurt tucked Blaine's arm into the crook of his elbow. "Well, Blaine, I know it's late, but I'm hungry for a milkshake and fries. Let me take you to Marie's Diner, and we can play Twenty Questions. Does that sound okay?"

"Perfect," Blaine purred, and he kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2: Invisible

Author's note: I couldn't resist writing another chapter in this verse, this time from Blaine's point of view. Enjoy! Chapter 2: Invisible

"Please, Blaine? I don't want to come here all by myself…"

Trent pouted, and Blaine felt himself waver. It wasn't like he WANTED to go to a theatre camp organised by what seemed like the most pretentious git he'd ever met. He'd much rather perform at Six Flags again, at least then he'd be earning some money.

But Trent had been his rock and his shoulder to cry on so many times, and Blaine knew it was about time he helped out his friend for a change.

"It looks great, honey bee!" Pam beamed at Blaine, and Trent's mom nodded enthusiastically.

Of course they'd say that… Anything to get them out of the house for two weeks.

But Blaine resigned himself to his fate. "Okay."

"You'll come?" Trent asked, his voice high and jubilant.

"Yep."

"You're the best friend ever!" Trent squealed, hugging Blaine, and then whispering into his ear, "My mom said it was either this or football camp, so thank you for saving me from that!"

K&B

A week later, Trent and Blaine arrived at the OSU campus with their luggage and were shown to their dorm room. They'd be sharing it with two other boys, one of which had already arrived. His name was Chandler, and neither he nor his mom seemed to have an OFF switch, both of them jabbering non-stop.

Blaine felt a headache coming on, and escaped the room for a minute to go check out the shower facilities and the kitchen.

Turning the corner, he bumped into a new arrival, a ridiculously tall guy carrying two large suitcases.

"Sorry!" they said in unison, and then they laughed.

"Hey, where's room 206?" asked Tall Guy. "That's where my brother will be sleeping."

He pointed behind him, and Blaine's mouth went dry when he saw the absolute vision now gracing his view. The guy was a super model, he was pretty sure.

"I'm in 206 too," said Blaine. "My name's Blaine. Come with me, I'll show you the way."

"I'm Finn," Tall Guy volunteered, "and that's Kurt."

Kurt didn't acknowledge Blaine. He just followed Finn and Blaine to room 206, his eyes firmly on the ground and his mouth a thin line.

 _Another guy who really doesn't want to be here?_

When they came into the room, Blaine announced, "Guys, this is our fourth roommate, Kurt. Kurt, this is Chandler and this is Trent."

Blaine saw Kurt's eyes skitter over the people in the room for a fraction of a second. Then he looked down again without saying anything.

"So which bed is Kurt's?" Finn asked.

Chandler bounded up to Finn and Kurt, and with a bright smile, he announced, "He'll be bunking with me. I chose the top bunk, I hope that's okay? If it's not, I can switch, it's no big deal."

Kurt had taken two steps backwards and hidden behind Finn when Chandler came towards him. Was he scared? It seemed kind of silly to be scared of Chandler, of all people. But Blaine, remembering his freshman year in a public high school, recognised the signs. He, too, had once been bullied to the point where even the sweet cashier in the supermarket made him jump in fright when she spoke to him or made a sudden movement.

Blaine's heart went out to Kurt, and he wanted to take his hand and assure him that everyone here in this room was safe to be around. He didn't really know Chandler yet, but he was pretty sure the boy was harmless.

But it seemed like Blaine's explanation would have to wait. Chandler had clearly spooked Kurt to the point that he needed to leave the room. He was now tugging Finn after him and mentioning something about visiting a girl called Rachel in her dorm room.

Blaine resolved to talk to Kurt when he came back. Only, Kurt didn't return until everyone was in bed, and Chandler and Trent were already fast asleep.

Kurt came into the room silent like a ghost, took his sleep things and his sponge-bag and headed to the showers. When he came back, his eyes scanned the room, relief on his face when he found Chandler sleeping.

 _He's going to scream in fright when he sees I'm awake, isn't he? I had better talk to him tomorrow. In broad daylight. That's less scary._

So Blaine closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, and within a minute he'd fallen asleep for real.

When he woke up the next day, Kurt had already left the room, though it was only eight o'clock. Blaine took a quick shower, threw on a tank top and shorts, and went to the cafeteria for breakfast. He internally fist-pumped when he saw Kurt sitting there alone, reading and picking at a half-eaten muffin. Blaine ordered a medium drip and a chocolate croissant and headed in Kurt's direction. Just before he reached the right table, though, a girl plunked down on the chair opposite Kurt and started chattering at a volume and speed that made Blaine wince.

 _Okay, some other time, then…_

The auditions for the play were that day, and Blaine sang " _Something's Coming_ ", giving the performance his all.

He saw the director nod, scribbling something on his clipboard. "You'll do. Best I've seen so far. Next?"

The next person proved to be Kurt, and Blaine hung back so that he could hear him sing. He wasn't disappointed. From the very first note, Kurt had him entranced, and he stood there gaping in awe listening to the crystal clear voice reaching notes so high that it seemed impossible, and weaving a spell over him that made him want to be close to this angel always.

The director, though, did not seem moved. With a curt "Next", he waved Kurt off the stage, and when he pinned the cast list onto the cork board the next day, Kurt wasn't even on it.

Blaine, whose heart had leapt with joy when he saw he'd be playing the male lead, went through the list twice more to check. How was it possible that Kurt hadn't gotten a part when he was so talented?

"I can't believe it!"

Blaine looked up, ready to agree to the sentiment, but the sight of a furious Kurt left him speechless. Kurt chewed Jesse out for his arbitrary casting, accusing him of choosing actors that didn't have half of Kurt's talent. Jesse didn't give in, though, merely handing him over to the main stage hand to learn all about the backstage work.

Kurt took one look at the handsome blond and shut up straightaway.

Blaine wanted to scream, "He's straight! I saw him kissing his girlfriend this morning! Don't crush on him, pick me!"

But then he remembered that he'd gotten the lead role, and that Kurt must surely resent him for it, so he swallowed the words and went to find and meet the Rachel Berry that would star opposite him.

The next week and a half, he tried everything he could to catch Kurt's eye, but he might as well have been invisible.

He got up early in the hopes of having breakfast with Kurt, but Rachel always beat him to it, and he didn't dare get up before Kurt had left the room in the morning, wary of scaring him.

Blaine tried bringing Kurt coffee during his breaks, only to have the director swoop in and take the mocha with a "Oh, I needed that", and gulping it down without so much as a thank you.

He helped out with the painting of the backdrops after the day's rehearsals were over, but Kurt was concentrating so hard on his work that he didn't even hear Blaine's timid tries to start a conversation.

When Lisa, who played Rachel's mother, had no other option than to bring her daughter with her to rehearsals one day, Kurt entertained the little girl by telling her stories and drawing pictures for her to colour in, and then singing to her when she became whiny because she was tired. Blaine went to his dorm room for his guitar and provided the instrumentals and harmonies, but he didn't think Kurt even noticed, focused as he was on the girl.

Blaine dressed in his tightest pants and T-shirts, and made sure to smile at Kurt with all the Anderson charm as often as he could, but Kurt never had eyes for anyone but Stagehand Sam, who was tall and blond and ripped.

Even Blaine wiggling his tush at Kurt on purpose during his costume fitting, wearing his skimpiest briefs, had no effect. Kurt's face remained impassive. It didn't stop Blaine from smiling at him sunnily before leaving, but his mind was whirring with plans to make his interest in Kurt clearer.

He'd try joining his crush for breakfast once more, and if that didn't work, he'd have to step it up. With a serenade, maybe. Or flowers?

The next morning, more determined than ever before, Blaine used the time Kurt spent in the shower to get dressed, and then jumped back into bed when he heard him come back into the room. His eyes widened when he saw that Kurt was wearing nothing but a tiny towel around his waist, which barely covered his ass, and he couldn't keep a groan from escaping when Kurt bent over and his ass cheeks were clearly visible.

The noise he made startled Kurt, who looked around him in a panic. Blaine shut his eyes and did not move until Kurt had left the room. Then he quickly went to the campus café, catching his crush just as he paid for his purchases.

 _Perfect!_

Blaine asked if he could join Kurt for breakfast, but he was turned down flat, and Kurt was gone in a second. That was… disappointing, to say the least.

 _Okay. I need to step it up. Flowers it is._

Blaine went to the nearest florist and looked at their offerings, finally buying a bouquet of red and yellow roses. Those colours would certainly pop, and maybe that would get Blaine Kurt's attention?

Blaine planned on giving the roses to Kurt after the dress rehearsal, and then, hopefully, they could have a coffee date before opening night.

What he hadn't counted on, though, was the rehearsal going wrong. Badly wrong. Chandler stumbled into the tower, and the last thing Blaine remembered was running towards Rachel when the tower came down with her in it, holding out his arms to catch her. She fell on him and then everything went black.

When he came to, Kurt wordlessly handed him an ice pack and then went into problem-solving mode to get the tower back up and Rachel in the tower though her ankle was sprained.

Blaine got out of the way, but froze when he saw the bouquet for Kurt, which he'd been hiding behind one of the bigger props. It had been hit by the debris of the tower, and most of the stems and flower heads were crushed.

Blaine took the broken flowers and went backstage, mourning another ruined plan, until he noticed one flower had survived. It wasn't the biggest, and it wasn't in full bloom yet, but it would have to do. He laid it where only Kurt would look: right next to the sewing machine.

As disastrous as the dress rehearsal had been, so smoothly flowed the real performance, and the audience was really into it, giving them a standing ovation and clapping for ages.

Blaine beamed as he slipped backstage to change out of his costume. Then, he went to check if Kurt had found the flower yet. And yes, he was at the sewing machine, and holding the flower. He seemed convinced it belonged to Rachel, though.

 _Time to come clean…_

So Blaine stepped closer and told Kurt the flower was for him.

Kurt's first reaction was fear again, and then astonishment, even when Blaine bared his heart to him. He did accept the rose, though, when Blaine offered it to him again, and the blush and smile that stole over his face were beautiful.

So Blaine worked up the courage to ask him out, only for Kurt to tell him he didn't even know Blaine's name.

 _Ouch._

Before Blaine had recovered from that blow, Kurt had linked arms with him and was tugging him out of the auditorium, talking about a diner he wanted to go to, if that was okay.

As soon as Blaine caught up with the programme, he agreed to whatever Kurt wanted to do, and before he knew it, they were sitting in a diner booth, sharing a milkshake and fries and talking and laughing. And it was… everything.

Blaine had to pinch himself to check if he wasn't dreaming, and more than once, he zoned out just looking at Kurt, who was at his most beautiful when talking freely about his family and his interests.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me? Are you falling asleep?"

Blaine shook his head. "You're… distracting. You're so gorgeous I can't help staring."

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, but there was no hiding his wide smile and reddening cheeks.

"We should probably head back to our room, though," Blaine sighed. "It's getting late, and we have another performance tomorrow."

"Our room?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes, rub it in that you never noticed me before, why don't you?"

Kurt giggled, and Blaine wanted to bottle that sound and label it as pure happiness.

"I'm one of your roommates," Blaine explained. "The others are Trent and Chandler. They're nice guys, I promise."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

Blaine paid the diner bill, and they walked back to campus, Kurt winding his arm through Blaine's again.

When they arrived at their dorm room, Kurt stopped Blaine from going in with a hand on his arm.

"This was really nice," said Kurt. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Blaine beamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you before," said Kurt, looking down.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin until he could look into those gorgeous eyes again and smiled softly. "You have now."

Kurt's eyes flitted down to Blaine's lips, and Blaine's heart rate accelerated.

"Can I…?" Kurt asked.

Nodding, Blaine puckered his lips and met Kurt halfway.

Kurt's lips were soft, and so was his hand when he cupped Blaine's face with it halfway through the kiss. Blaine closed his eyes and savoured the moment.

Far too soon, the kiss ended, and they stood there grinning inanely.

"Was that… okay?" Kurt asked. "I've never really… I mean, there was this girl in my sophomore year…"

"That was more than okay," Blaine assured him. "I want to do that again and again and again, and then some more."

Kurt's grin grew wider still, and then he pecked Blaine on the lips again, grabbed his hand and led him into the room. "Tomorrow then. Now it's time to sleep. But tomorrow. Definitely."

Blaine resisted the urge to fist-pump. "Breakfast tomorrow?"

Kurt smiled at him. "It's a date."


End file.
